1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, and particularly relates to an information processing system utilizing no operating system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a TV system utilizes an operating system (OS) to process tasks via a joint processing method. The joint processing method can be described as follows. Assuming there are three tasks A, B, C, then task A is divided into A1, A2, A3, B is divided into B1, B2, B3, and C is divided into C1, C2, C3. A1 is first processed, then is B1 and the next one is C1 . . . and so on, until the tasks A, B and C are processed.
Since the operating system utilizes the joint processing method to process various tasks, a large amount of data accessing and processing operations will be generated. Thus, related problems and the instability of the system may occur. Also, in order to match the operating system of a TV system, the firmware or codes for the TV system should be designed specifically for the TV system, thus also increasing the design complexity of the system. Besides, a more powerful processing unit is needed to perform the complete operating system function, again increasing the cost of the system.